The Birth of Madalin Kamalani
by CoralineDoll58
Summary: While I'm still working on the story that "The Guardian of Time" is when Pepper Ann got pregnant and married but when it happens is when her guardian, Arendelle who will protect her baby from safety. Soon as later she gives birth to her beautiful daughter, Madalin Kamalani. Once she grew up strong to be like her mother and father also he has one daughter name Jenny Kamalani.


**Well since I am still working on a Pepper Ann called "The Time Only One Way" but since I am still busy with it but I'll go ahead and try that from now on but here it goes until the final month of her pregnancy. So please please do not make fun of my writing please don't. Enjoy!**

**It's also a computer-animation anyway but if it's a CGI like Disney**

In the town of Hazelnut while from far away to Milo and Pepper Ann's house for the both of them. Their getting prepare for their new baby daughter on the way but she is nine months pregnant but once then Nicky comes to see Pepper Ann in her new home. P.A was wearing a maternity pink and white delivery dress that her rival, Trinket St. Blaire she had brought her some flowers and some teddy bears for her new baby's room but she put them on a table and she felt like she's tired of being pregnant but she's having a little pain. Lydia Diggety did want to murder her baby but she wishes that she's not but her also her mother's sister Janie Diggety brought her some blankets

"Hey P.A, I thanked your mom for bringing the newborn clothing for her new room, say." Milo said as he walk over to Pepper Ann and as he place his hand on her stomach and said. "Our little girl will be arrived sooner."

"Yes our little girl, Madalin." Pepper Ann said as she stroke her stomach while she sighs while talk to her new baby. "My mom just brought me some flowers and also a card when she came to my shower, she brought the cake where it says 'It's a girl!"

"Yep that's we will be naming her, Madalin." he said "Our little darling is on the way here to Hazelnut."

"Madalin Anna Kamalani." he said "This is where I always wanted to be for you."

"Yes I've always wanted a girl, a beautiful one."

"Yes but we already married but my mother lie that she wanted to kill my baby and now she didn't because she was having this bad moment."

"Bad moment. Huh?" he asked "Which this means she doesn't want you to live with me."

"Of course I do want to live with you, baby!" P.A said "I've always do, and then I love you."

"I getting ahead and I love you too, hon."

Milo and Pepper Ann hug each other and they kissed each other on the lips.

Nicky comes in she open the door and she gave Milo a hug and Pepper Ann a hug.

"Hi Milo, hi Pepper Ann. I'm so glad to see you two, how's it going?" Nicky asked

"It's going great how's yours?" Milo asked

"It's going fine just getting straight together but I hope to seem expect that for had my way to get there from Italy and, I heard that you and Pepper Ann got married." Nicky said to them

"Yes we are and we're having a child together." P.A. was happy that she is having with Milo.

"You two are having a child together, oh my gosh!" Nicky said as she ask her "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am pregnant in 9 months." P.A said "I'm due today, Milo and I are packing the stuff for the hospital.

he was shocked she saw her huge stomach sticking out but when she place her hand on her tummy and look at it.

"Pepper Ann, you're huge this means you're 9 months pregnant are you?"

"Yes I am 9 months pregnant because I was 8 months last month."

"So how will you be able to get into labor?"

"Same that my mother was pregnant with me but when she goes into labor she has contractions her water is broken she was rushed to the hospital." Pepper Ann said

"That's what P.A told me and her mother Lydia told her that she gone into labor because she has contractions and it's almost time." Milo said

"Yeah like you said that labor pains will takes out the crying baby once you will becoming a mom, then you'll be able to take care of a healthy baby." Nicky said

"A healthy baby, I will be taking care of her, she's still inside of me." Pepper Ann said as she is tired of feeling sick that it can cause to affect her in each time of day as she felt her baby move inside there but she grab Milo's hand and placed it on her swollen tummy.

"Can I touch your tummy too, P.A?" Nicky asked and gasped "Oh My Gosh. Your baby means it's a little active it means she wants to come out."

"Yes by having it but so what if my water is broken should I get Milo to carry my legs?" P.A asked

"I'll carry her leg and arms while she is in labor." Milo said as he is pretty strong.

As Pepper Ann sits on the couch but in a little while, she is looking at her teddy bear for her daughter but she is still thinking about that she was about to marry Craig and now she's married to Kamalani, this is what she chose to but her crush is him but he thinks that P.A. and Milo are dating. She sat there, she placed a teddy bear on her stomach while she rubbing her stomach while the bear is laying on her stomach while she felt a kick inside of it but she exclaimed and gasp.

"The baby's kicking, do you want to feel her?"

"Sure, let me feel her kick." Milo said as he touch her stomach while she's kicking. "Pretty P.A, she pretty sure kicks a lot inside."

"Yes she is, Milo. Little girls does that."

Someone at the door while Nicky answers it but then it was the guardian, Arendelle. She has powerful wings and a purple dress and looks taller. The one Pepper Ann saw last time and she enters the door and said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arendelle and I am here to see the girl, Pepper Ann. Is she here?"

"Yes she is, come in." Nicky said

She came into the living room while her stomach is really nine months but her stomach was hurting because of the movement that the baby felt there.

"Hello Ms. Pepper Ann. How's it going there? Hello, Milo. It's so great to meet you."

"Hey Arendelle, how's it going there?" Pepper Ann asked as she felt a pain inside of her.

"So are you ready for your baby's arrival?" Arendelle asked "Have you been having pain inside of you?"

"Yes I have, Arendelle my baby kicks a lot and it has a healthy heartbeat." Pepper Ann said

"Yes it is, Pepper Ann maybe it's time for her to come." Arendelle said

"I know it is, guardian but I-I- felt this sharp pain inside of me there but I..." Pepper Ann said

"What does mean that your baby inside of you that have sharp pains for often." she said as she place both hands on her tummy while she is felt a moan inside of her.

"I believe it's time for the baby to come but first let me say that what are you going to do when you wake up at night."

"I think Milo or even me are going to change her clothes and totally change her diaper at night time when she gets cranky, or whatever she cries at night and morning and maybe bottle feed her." she said as she was going to do it for a change with Milo.

"So as usual I believe if then but once if I was the good doctor who can deliver most babies in often." Arendelle said

"Come on now, let's get her to the hospital now because I don't want her to scream while I'm driving." Milo said

"Wait, who's going to deliver my baby?" Pepper Ann asked as she place her hand on her stomach "How do you know about delivering babies?"

"Well I guess I am going to deliver it. Once my mother told me and said if I deliver a baby and at least I could be a good deliver." Arendelle said

"You will to her as still she can make it."

"She will make it, if you make it to the hospital. I'm pretty sure at least you'll be taking care of your baby as well."

"Yeah and Lydia will come to see your baby after she is born and even your sister Moose will be an auntie."

"Yes she will be an auntie to my little girl." Pepper Ann said "She will hold her in her arms and looks at her while she's cooing."

"So anybody want a party and give it a surprise welcome home?" Nicky asked

"Sure thing, Nicky. We'll give our little girl a surprise when she comes home."

Pepper Ann was about to get up because once she take a little step to Milo she felt like her water is about to break as she felt a moan pain in her stomach and as she gasps and as she screams.

"Hah-ah-ah-ahhh! Oh God!" P.A moans as she felt her water breaks while she put one hand on her stomach.

"Pepper Ann!" Nicky shouted "Is it time for the baby to come?"

"Yes it is, Nicky! It's time!" Pepper Ann shouted as she starts breathing while Milo grab her and carry her by the arms and take her to the car while Nicky wants to sits in the back with her to calm her down.

"I'll sit in the back with Pepper you sit up front with Milo while he's driving." Arendelle said as she tells her what to say.

"But can I please sit in the back with Pepper Ann, please?" Nicky questions while she tells her that she has to sit up front.

"No I have to get with Pepper because she has lot of pain that she gone through." she said as she put her hand on her head and yelled "Hurry up! We don't have all day long!"

"Okay okay, I'll get up front!" Nicky shouted as she sits up there as the car door closes up front

Pepper Ann moans in pain while Arendelle sit next to her while she's in pain and she is telling her to breathe while she is holding her hand while the back door is closed.

"Close it, Milo and start driving. Listen Pepper, here's what that I want you to do, but all you have to do is breathe in and breathe out, can you try it with me?" Aren said

Pepper Ann breathe while she wishes that she was in Lamaze class while she is breathing but Arendelle said that she took her there but she learned how to breathe while's doing childbirth as usual.

The gang have arrived at Hazelnut hospital but once it has arrived Milo grab her by the arms as Nicky and Arendelle stands there while they have arrived. While the nurse is standing there she tells her that she is having a baby right now.

"Okay what is it?"

"My Godsister is having a baby right now, please get her into labor!" Arendelle shouted

"She needs help?" The nurse said that she will get a wheelchair while Milo carries her in his arms while he brings her in. Then her contractions are getting closer.

"Babe, just breathe just like we practice. You'll get there as soon as we possible. Okay" Milo said as he tells P.A to calm down but he still wants to be there for her.

The wheelchair is here while Milo puts her in it before she got in, she starts moaning in pain while she goes into labor in delivery room but Nicky wanted to come in here but the doctor said as Arendelle plays the doctor while who was going to deliver Pepper Ann's baby and said. She was wearing a light pink maternity delivery dress

"Well you two can come with me." The nurse said as she led us in the room but tells Nicky say that she wants to come.

"Can I please come too?" Nicky asked but the nurse says no because they're two people at a time.

"No, they're two people at a time. Get out." The nurse warn her

"I need my Godsister. I want to deliver her baby please!" Arendelle complain to her

"Ugh! You need to get out too it's only two people at a time." The female nurse said.

"I'm sorry but I need to do this." Arendelle said "It's very important."

The female nurse sighs and says alright she can deliver her baby she went to talk to Pepper Ann and say something to her.

"Listen dear Pepper, you'll be fine okay. I'll wait outside for you while the nurse tells me to deliver your baby okay." Arendelle said

"Arendelle, please stay with me." Pepper Ann said "I need you and Milo to stay with me."

"Of course I will be there for you and the baby right here. She'll be here." Milo said as he touch her huge stomach while she let out a little smile but he kissed her on the lips.

Arendelle rub her pregnant belly she felt but as soon she still moaning in pain, she breathe in and out for like 4 times, while she close her eyes while she touch her forehead while the pain is inside of her but while the doctor is standing there before she can deliver the baby but Pepper Ann is so scared that she's gonna give birth.

"Mrs. Kamalani, we're ready whenever you are. Start pushing. " the doctor said

Pepper Ann whimper in pain because she is scared that she might die. "I'm so scared, Arendelle!" P.A whimpers in pain

"Don't worry P.A, I'll hold your hand while you're pushing." Milo said as he holding her hand while she is giving birth. "Don't worry, just remember be a strong girl for our family."

P.A take a deep breath while the doctor said but she felt a sharp pain coming but once then she started pushing while Milo is holding her hand while squeezing it but she done pushing while she start panting, once the doctor sees the head and said

"You're almost there, sweetheart one more big push, then you'll be done." the female doctor said

"See you're almost done sweetheart, I believe it's almost over soon." Milo tells her that she has one more push.

"I can't take the pain anymore, Milo. I just can't because I don't want to die!" P.A said as she felt a pain in her stomach looks like it's about one more push she screams in pain while closing her eyes.

"Yes yes! One more push, Mrs. Kamalani one more push! Push push I see the head, you're almost there push push!" the female doctor shouted

Pepper Ann continues pushing while she screams and crying in pain while she squeezes his hand because it only hurts while she's doing it, but after 2 minutes pushing her head drop down while her eyes are closing because the doctor said that she's done pushing, in minute, she heard a newborn baby crying when she came out.

"Pepper Ann, she's here. Our little Madalin's out, wake up!" Milo said in happy way but once the doctor holding the baby in her arms while crying. "You did it

"Well done, Ms. Kamalani." the doctor said "Good job, I'm really proud of you."

Pepper Ann wakes up after the pain is over it hurts her so much but now she wakes up and sits up straight while she said to her.

"I want to see her my little girl." Pepper Ann said as the nurse wants her to wait.

"You did it P.A!" Milo said that he was happy for her and kiss her on the lips.

**Well looks like I'm still working on it but as you know I'm still getting ahead of it, but the part of it is when "Mepper" according to the pairings like Pepper Ann and Milo together a couples.**

**Pepper Ann (c) Sue Rose from Disney and CGI**


End file.
